By Chance
by twerri02
Summary: Olivia has just moved to Washington and she is getting her life together. How will meeting the wounded soldier change things? Is he too broken for her to fix? M rating to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Saturdays and Sweet-Talking Soldiers**

**Etta James – I'll Take Care of You**

**I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
But if you let me here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you**

It was Saturday.

Usually, I dreaded Saturdays but I wasn't in Washington anymore. Instead of my routine life as a lawyer in New Jersey, I was pushed into the whirlwind life of owning my own company. It was all very discerning, especially now that I had responsibility over my colleagues, or as Harrison labelled - 'Gladiators'.

We had just closed the Sara Harding's divorce case. It wasn't any divorce case as her husband and partner had disappeared with all the company's shares and capital. Somehow, after we succeeded in finding him, Pope and Associates was suddenly eminent and soon the phones were ringing. The Washington Post had even done a page 6 article where I was crowned. I was no longer Olivia Pope, a simple solicitor – I was now 'The Fixer'.

So, once I considered all the new case, I knew that we would all need the weekend free, much to Abby and Harrison's excitement. Huck had been more reserved with his reaction but I caught the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips when I joked that he could finally go eat a Shake Shack cheeseburger. I knew that they were his favourite.

After four days, I was just relieved to be out of the tension within the confinements of the office. Also, it was nice to be out of the pantsuit and now comfortably dressed in the black casual sweatpants and my grey oversized sweatshirt.

If my clients could see me now.

Fortunately, McLean was a few miles away from Connecticut Avenue so I doubted that I would cross paths with any of them.

In my defence, the darkened night, brought a cold chill to the streets and I had just gotten back from the gym. When I finished working out on the treadmill, I headed down to the swimming pool which is where I lost track of time.

Now, it was 10:30 and I was just too tired to go home and cook. Also, I knew that if I went up to the apartment, I would drink my new congratulatory bribe '83 Chateau Margaux. Then, I knew that I would collapse on the bed on an empty stomach.

At least in Krammerbooks, I would get something to eat…even if it was a Crab Cake Sandwich, a large chocolate brownie and my favoured caramel cappuccino.

Regardless, I found ease in relaxing and hiding in the dark booth at the back. The small sconces exposed a bright enough golden light, allowing me to read my worn out paperback of 1984 by George Owell. My navy duffel bag was now safely tucked under the chair as I sighed, revelling in the warmth.

Only when I was about to flip to the next page, something flickered in the corner of my eye.

"He who controls the past controls the future"

At the sound of the book being quoted, I tipped my head up only to be struck into numbness at the awaiting electric blue eyes. Silver flecks blazed within the azure, awakening a small playful and boyish smile to curl his pink lips.

"And he who controls the present controls the past" I finished with a small smile, recalling one of my favourite quotes. "A George Oswell fan?" I placed my finger on the page, bookmarking as I gave him my attention.

Penetrating steel blue locked onto an inquiring stare. "Who isn't in Washington?" he teased and I bit down on my lip at the sight of his grin widening, flashing his gleaming white teeth. His hand then swept up to his soft ebony locks as he ran his fingers through. I found myself momentarily distracted by the hazelnut and mahogany highlights.

"Republicans for one…" I pointed out once I found my voice but my thoughts reeled as I wished I was in one of my more immaculate pastel suits…or anything more flattering.

Men weren't usually in my radar; especially Washington men. The ones that had shown an interest didn't even bother to hide the recent tan line on their ring fingers. Either that or they were domineering, manipulative or arrogant. Edison for one – well actually he was one of a kind as he acquired all three traits.

My gaze fell down to study how regardless of the thick camouflage jacket, his muscled form was still outlined. His matching cap was now crumpled in his fist which was pressed tightly against his thigh. The tension causing his knuckles to whiten and I frowned at the sight.

"So…Athlete?" he inquired.

Glancing up, I blinked for a moment before furrowing my eyebrows and giving him a mock scowl. "How long have you been watching me?" I narrowed my eyes when he shrugged and smirked wickedly.

"Or gym teacher?" he continued to guess.

Before I could help it, the book was forgotten and I had fallen back, crossed my arms over my chest as I regarded him with pursed lips. He didn't back down so I sighed in defeat. "I just went for a swim" I replied and leaned forwards, my crossed hands now on the table. "It's my day off" I revealed.

"And it's a Saturday night" he stated with a slight disapproving tone. "No friends? No clubs?" he wondered with a hitched bow.

I shook my head in distaste at the very thought of me in a scanty clad form while bumping around within a bunch of hot sweaty crowd. "Not really my scene" I frowned.

"And this is?" he glanced around amusedly and with great interest as he gestured around the quaint little café.

Despite his young boyish features, his dulled eyes were tired…aged and I could only imagine the things he must've seen. "I could ask you the same thing" I murmured numbly, finding it strange as to why I wanted to unravel each secret hidden within.

"Touché" he smirked but the glimmer of light fleeted.

I drummed my fingers on the table and dropped my eyes, trying to count back from ten and gather my erratic thoughts. When I darted back up, I found him staring intently at me, almost as if he was searching for something and it scared me.

Plastering a smile, I tried to distract him. "So, soldier…?" I pointed towards his uniform.

"Just got back" he replied with nonchalance.

I leaned in slightly, wishing that he would close in the space and sit opposite me, rather than sitting a foot away. "Where were you stationed?" I wondered with genuine curiosity.

"Ardakan" he answered curtly and judging by the tone of his voice, I knew he wasn't one for war. The hatred flared with the hardened rage in his tone.

I nodded with a heavy sigh, remembering all the newspaper articles and footage that constantly overwhelmed the TV. "Iran…?" I confirmed and he simply nodded. "How long are you in town?" I asked, allowing myself to lose myself in my thoughts again.

"Two weeks" my soldier perked up slightly and with his head slightly bowed, I could tell that he was falling deep in thought. I knew that if I let it go any longer, the memories might reel back to the darker moments.

Before the troubled look could overcome him, I acted on instinct. My finger now tracing the rim of the coffee cup as I peeked up at him from under my lashes, "I guess you should make each day count"

**-XxxxxX-**

"Ah" I gasped when my back hit the door, not out of pain but in immense pleasure. This only loudened when he wouldn't stop as his hands were woven deeply into my tresses. He had already broken the hair tie, realising the dampened curled locks.

My next moan was caught in his throat when his fevered lips captured mine again. The frenzied touch of his restless fingers pushed up my sweatshirt and I gasped at the contact. My back arching out to him and I felt his victorious smirk against my exposed neck as he placed light butterfly kisses down to my collarbone.

Somehow while I was lost within the passion, I found the strength to reach behind me and finally turn the handle and unlock the door. Even as we stumbled in, his strong hands were tightly secured around me but only paused to push the duffel off my shoulder. Thankful to have the weight lifted, I wound my arms around his neck and moulded myself against him.

Then, I paused reaching down to pull the sweatshirt off but his hands grabbed my wrists. "Let me…" he breathed and I felt his lips ghost over my earlobe while his hands pulled up the sweatshirt. I almost groaned at his agonisingly languid pace.

He teased me when trailing his fingers along the waistband of my sweatpants before finally pushing them down. The cotton now pooled at my feet and I eagerly stepped out of them but bit my lip as his hungry eyes roamed over my simple black sports bra and lace black underwear.

Pushing away any doubtful insincere thoughts, I frantically approached him. "My turn" I smiled, happy with his lusty response as I removed his jacket. I was surprised with how heavy the material was but the thought fleeted when I stared at his bulging muscles under the white wife beater. Around his neck was a military tag necklace but I didn't get a chance to look at the script as he distracted me with his heated touch.

The scalding caress trailing down my collarbone and down my shoulder, causing me to shiver in delight. I returned the favour by pushing down his trousers, while he took off the wife beater, thus leaving him in his boxers.

My lingering stare on his was broken when I yelped, feeling like school girl when he scooped me up in his arms. Instantly, my legs were wrapped around his waist, allowing him to rush us both into my room.

When I felt the plush warmth of the bed beneath my back, I flittered up and sighed in happiness. My whole form relaxing back but suddenly enflamed when he hovered above me. From my peripheral vision, something caught my eye and I slipped my hand up, trembling fingers tracing the scar on the pane of his chest.

He released a shaky breath so I appeased him when gently placing a hand on the nape of his neck and carefully pulled him back down. This time, the kiss was deliberately slow as I leisurely drew my tongue over his bottom lip. The flames burned in bittersweet silence as I silently accepted his pain and tried to satisfy any anguished memories…even if it was for one night.

His fingers whispered down my side and I felt his fingers trail up to my back and fumble with the ties of the bikini. "So beautiful…" he murmured and moulded our lips again with a more urgent kiss as he continued to explore my body. "So perfect" he breathed and I shuddered at the words, feeling his words brand my skin with the impassioned breath.

Suddenly, his statements were interrupted with his sharply drawn breath. I mourned the loss of his touch when he withdrew back from me and stared down at me breathlessly. His pounding heart rumbled within his chest and I felt the rhythmic beat against me. "I'm Fitz"

"What?" I laughed at the absurdity. This then erupted into yet another laugh when I realised that we never actually introduced ourselves to one another.

He titled his head to the side and the same boyish grin lightened his features, making me smile. "You will want to scream my name later" he promised me with a final sternness that had me hitching an eyebrow.

"Cocky" I noted, entertained with his impishness.

Adorning another mischievous expression, he glanced down and emphasised when pressing himself closer onto me. "Very much" he agreed and I rolled my eyes.

Slinging one arm around his neck, I brought up the other and locked stares. "Olivia" I replied.

"Olivia" he repeated with a strangely euphoric and breathless tone. Once again, his touch had trailed down my sides and to the strings of my bikini bottoms and I knew that I was lost.

**-XxxxxX-**

Rather than waking up from a deeply satiated slumber, I was startled into consciousness with a low anguished groan. Blinking away from the darkness, I was reminded of the night before, but the smile fell as soon as I heard the grunt fall through clenched teeth.

The sound startled me awake and I turned to him, frantically grabbing hold of his shoulder. He only grumbled again and I caught how he squeezed his eyes shut as he clutched my pillow. I hastily shook his form, trying to stir him but he only mumbled incoherently. A sheen of perspiration dotted his forehead and his hair was dampened as his forehead creased.

My eyebrows furrowed deeply and my concern heightened as a tear strayed down his cheek. "Fitz" I whispered harshly but he didn't wake. "Fitz!" I yelled loudly and the third time did it as he gasped and shot up from the bed.

For a few seconds, he remained silent and the only sound in the still tension was his heavy breaths that rumbled in his chest. His body shivering and when I reached up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, he jumped and whirled around. Wide bewildered eyes found mine and I remained still, fearful of scaring him again. "Fitz?" I murmured worriedly but I could tell he was simply looking through me.

After another second ticked by, I was surprised when he pulled away and rolled off the bed. "I need to go" he hysterically announced.

Before I registered the words, I could only watch as he rushed around, hurriedly picking up different items of discarded clothing. On his warpath, he slipped into his boxers and trousers. His wife beater was missing so he simply shrugged into the jacket.

Whipping around, my heartbeat raced when looking at the neon lights: 02:33.

Pushing off the covers, I realised that I was in his wife beater but made no comment as I ran towards him, following through the living room. "It's the middle of the night. Where would you go?" I quizzed.

"I-I just need some air" he wildly searched around and I felt sympathetic, helpless when I caught his own desperation. He obviously had some demons haunting him; demons that I couldn't comprehend; demons that he seemed to bear alone.

I moved around him and placed my hands on my hips. "Fitz, you are not thinking straight" I tried to reason with him and hesitantly reached up to place my hand on his shoulders.

"I-I can't…" he shook his head and another grunt left him.

Dropping down to rest my palms onto his chest, I slid up to cup his face. Only, pausing when I felt his rapid heartbeat pound against my touch. "You just need to calm down" I whispered, trying to appease him with the calm but demanding voice. I felt my stomach sink when he gulped and finally sighed when closing his eyes. "I'm here…" I offered, hoping that would console him when he understood that he wasn't alone.

Thankfully, his shoulders visibly relaxed but mine dropped when he turned around to leave. His hand simply rested on the handle as he silently contemplated over it.

Doing something I had never done, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek against his heated back. "Don't go" I pleaded quietly and felt himself shiver again. "Just...come back to bed" I offered and let one hand fall down to take hold of his.

Still, he made no move so I took the next step and tentatively pulled down his jacket, letting it drop to the ground. "I'm here" I repeated and could feel his heartbeat gradually slow down. Entwining our fingers once again, I turned him around but he kept his head bowed as I led him back through the darkness and into my room. "It's okay" I encouraged when his steps faltered by the doorway.

Slowly and tiredly, he peered up to rest his apprehension so I placed a hand on his cheek again. This time, he walk on his own accord and soon we were safely tucked under the thick warm blankets.

I pushed down his trousers and tangled our legs together. My arms were around him as I rested my head onto his chest, listening to calming drumming beat. With time, the tremors were tranquilised and his sharp breaths evened as I ran my fingers through his velvet locks soothingly.

In return, he clung onto me like I was the last hope he had.

"I'm here" I silently promised, wishing that I could fix the troubles in this man.

**A/N: To clue you in, the next chapter is called Better Days for Breakfast Dates. Hope that you liked it and please be kind and leave a review to let me know what you think? Should it go on? **

**M rated to be careful but nothing too lemony…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Better Days for Breakfast Dates**

**Closer – Nine Inch Nails**

**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything**

* * *

**A/N: WARNING – Lemon! Unintentional but it just seemed to happen. Blame the story...**

When I woke up, I found the space next to me empty.

My weak hand limply fell onto the cold sheets of where his warmth had once been. Slowly and tentatively, I found myself curling my fingers, clutching at the cotton as feelings of loss reeled. All the while, I was stunned with how the stranger's disappearance troubled me.

I thought that my stupid college days of crazed one night stands were over, but apparently not.

The all too familiar aftermath feeling of repugnance and remorse hit as I quietly rolled over and sighed wistfully. One hand fell to the nape of my neck as I arched, stretching out the kinks in my muscles. All of which were both consequences and reminders of my impulsive night where my gut had no control over me.

Yanking my hand away from the covers, I whipped my head up and kicked the covers off me. When a breeze billowed by and nipped at my bare legs, I looked down and found that he had left his wife beater on me. I was then reminded of how I had slipped it off him and intentionally allowed my fingers to caress his sides. After then, I had placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down onto the bed as I tried to battle against the pain that he burdened.

The reminder was disconcerting and I thought about how youthful those blue eyes had seemed as the fear broke through. My fingers had smoothed over his graven features while I offered a smile, hoping that he would return it.

Forcing the memories away, I sighed and pushed myself off the bed and prepared myself for a shower.

I couldn't stop my life because of one guy.

It happened. It was done.

Now, it was time to move on.

Only the decisions froze when my hand reached the wall. I craned my head, trying to confirm what I heard and sure enough, a smile lifted when I heard the low hum.

My head fell back and the smile widened at the sound of Dream A Little Dream of Me being hummed, before transpiring into his singing.

_"Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear"_

As awful as it was, I couldn't stop smiling.

Before I knew it, I was rounding the corner in time to watch as he carefully poured the batter into the sizzling pan.

Pancakes…I hadn't – it had been a long time.

"I hope you cook better than you sing"

With his bare back to me, I caught how the muscles tensed as he snapped his head up, startled by the sound of my voice. "I was going for breakfast in bed" he replied, once he recovered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorway. Disbelief still took a toll on me and I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he had stayed. "I thought-"

He peeked up again. "What?"

"Nothing" I shook my head with an easy smile.

Regardless, he continued to stare at me intently. "You thought I left" he guessed amusedly and set the pan down so he could fixate on me. His hands were now resting on the kitchen counter as he studied my every step.

When I began to approach him, he also began to make his way towards me. Like magnets, drawn to each other, until I stopped, a foot away from him. I was now apprehensive of all the conflicting emotions that seemed to rage with his presence.

For a few seconds, I maintained the silence, trying to find my ground with his burning gaze on me. Only, he made things difficult when an arm circled my waist and he sharply pulled me onto him. A hum rumbled in his chest as his lips grazed up my jaw. "Last night was…"

"Not something I usually do" I intercepted.

He withdrew slightly and arched a brow. "And you think I do?"

"All I'm saying is that, I'm not usually a one night stand kind of person" I clarified and quietly studied how composed he was. His stony features not allowing any emotion to slip and I couldn't be sure what he was thinking.

He took a step back and I silently mourned the loss of his touch. However, he remedied this when slipping his hand through my hair and pulled me further into the kitchen. "It's Sunday" he announced and I caught the wistful glance he cast to the window allowing the gleaming sunrays to stream through.

"I got that" I smirked when he handed me a cup of coffee.

For a while, he continued to study me. His features composed while his blue eyes held a slight glint as he quietly studied me. I was just comforted by the lack of fear and apprehension that had previously haunted his once graven eyes.

I felt exposed under his now glazed heavy stare but was relieved with he filled the heavy silence. "We should do something" he suggested brightly, taking me off guard once again. "That way it's not a one night stand" he elaborated with an impish smile.

He seemed…better not healed, but better.

I took a long and much needed sip of the coffee, pleased to find that he had added cream. When I cradled the mug to my chest, I found he was still staring at me intently and expectantly.

I suppose he was waiting for a reply to his question, if that.

"What makes you think I don't have plans?" I arched a challenging brow and placed a hand on my hip as I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am a very busy girl" I added and walked around him, suppressing a smile as I walked around the kitchen counter to the cupboards.

I reached up on tiptoes for the sugar but froze when I felt his heat press up onto my back. His firm hands lazily slid down my sides, emanating a shiver from me. Then, in a tantalizingly slow and seductive motion, he m0ved his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I felt the warm breath leave his parted lips onto my cheek. "I'm sure you are" he murmured against my ear and trailed his lips down to my shoulder, causing me to gasp out loud. One of his hands dangerously slipped down and his fingers teasingly played with the hem, reminding me that I was still in his wife beater and black lace underwear but nothing else. However, before I could reach behind me to materialise the fantasy, he spun me out, only to pull me back onto his chest. "…but you think you can make some time for me?" he asked hopefully, circling my waist once again.

Once I caught my breath and fixated onto the situation before us, I tried to collect my thoughts. He watched on amusedly, fully knowing his effect on me and I tried to ignore him as I drew in deep breaths.

"That depends…" I finally spoke and pulled away from him, not wanting to risk losing myself again.

"On?" he stalked after me but when I spun around to place a hand on his chest to stop him, he continued to close in. I stepped back, only to have my back hit the kitchen counter. The feeling of being trapped by my predator was ignited and I whipped around widely eye him. He simply grinned and continued towards me. "On what Olivia?" he repeated and we both knew what he was trying to do when using my name in such a husked tone.

I didn't want to give him any more satisfaction so I forced myself to remain composed and cross my arms defiantly. "On what you have planned?" I challenged and his mischief fell as he grew pensive.

"When I used to come into Washington-"

Already he managed to intrigue me as I interrupted. "Wait – where do you live?"

"McLean" he answered.

"So why are you in Washington?" I wondered, still perplexed with the chances that I would crash into him at the coffee shop. Of course, I wasn't a believer in fate or things being written in the stars but I didn't understand why he didn't go home. Why was he there?

He shrugged when replying, "The train was stationed here"

"So you haven't been home?" I urged, still finding it difficult to make sense of it all.

This time, it was his turn to run away again with a hasty offhanded reply. "It's complicated" He bowed his head and took a step back, then turned back to the breakfast, pretending to be busy.

"Okay…?" I drawled out, cautiously eyeing him and waiting for an explanation.

The troubled expression returned and I felt guilty for pressing it but decided that it was the better thing to do when he finally replied. "Cliché dad issues"

I nodded in complete understanding. "Ah, enough said"

"You too?" he smiled, almost like he was comforted with the fact that he wasn't alone. I could read that from him. He was so used to being alone that he believed it to be true. That was why he didn't want to be around him yesterday. It was why he wanted to leave and go deal with his demons himself. I didn't know the story behind him and his father but I'm sure that the theory played there.

"It's Washington" I replied and offered a taut smile. "Do they know that you're in town?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't retreat from my prodding questions.

"Not yet" he shook his head vehemently and then took a deep breath. His hands slipping over to me and his fingers intertwined with mine as I locked gazes with his pleading eyes. "Now, I just want to spend the day with you" he silently pleaded and the sea-blue shaded to a fearful azure.

On their own accord, my heart clenched as I tentatively brought my fingers up to cup his jaw. My fingers then reached up to swipe away the strayed lock before smoothing over the creases on his forehead. On my trail, I felt his warmth tease the tips of my fingers and my heart beat pick up pace with the touch.

Scared of the uprising emotions that were accompanied with great uncertainty, I tried to withdraw. "You don't even know me" I argued but when I tried to pull my hands away, he tightened his hold but was careful not to hurt me.

"Neither do you but you still let me spend the night" he answered timidly, dropping his head with an almost shameful sigh.

I had nothing to say for that.

All I could do was reach over and anxiously tilt his head up. My hand then fell down to the nape of his neck as I drew him in for an assuring kiss. Thankfully, he was quick and eager with his response as his lips firmly moulded onto mine as he pulled me closer. Today, he tasted like cinnamon and coffee and I sighed contentedly into his mouth.

I broke apart to draw in a breath but then grimaced at the question hung above us. "About yesterday…" I found myself muttering and this was enough to have him pulling back.

"Breakfast is getting cold" he curtly responded.

I nodded in understanding and took my place back onto the stool, watching with regret as he turned his back to me.

When I grew fearful that I had ruined his good mood, he spun around, surprising me with that charming boyish grin that probably got all the girls bowing for him. Only he had chosen me and he now wanted to spend the day with me.

"Would you mind if I used your shower?" he politely asked, almost like nothing had happened.

I didn't know him and he didn't know me. I had no right or obligation to try and – and fix him. That's what I was trying to do because it was what I knew; what I did. "Knock yourself out" I numbly replied and distracted myself by trying out the pancake.

Of course, it was good.

He washed his hands and hastily tried to distance himself but paused at the sound of my phone ringing. We both snapped our heads towards the small blackberry that was on the floor along with several other items that had been scattered in our hurried escape to the bedroom.

I could tell he was smirking without even looking at him.

Instead, I stood up and confidently walked over, picking it up and finding him leaning on the doorway, unmoving. "I should get that" I said and thankfully he understood as he trailed out of the room, giving me the privacy.

Once he was out of earshot, I accepted the call.

"What?"

"I've been ringing you for houses. I had half a mind not to ask Huck to come and check on you" Abby rambled and I rolled my eyes at her unnecessary concern as I moved back to the pancakes calling out to me.

"I just woke up" I replied.

There was a lengthy silence from her end and when glancing at the clock, I realised my mistake. "It's midday" she noted and another beat of silence followed. "You never sleep in" she surmised and I mentaly berated myself for the stupid mistake.

"I had a late night" I answered, hoping that would be enough to satiate her curiosity.

"Doing what?" she quipped with an accusatory tone.

Of course it was my luck that my reason for my sleeping in made himself known at that moment. "Towel?" he inquired and I tried not to flinch at the sound of Abby's gasp.

Biting down on my lip, I craned my head towards him. "Top right shelf in the bathroom" I directed with a tight smile which he narrowed his eyes at before sauntering back to the bathroom.

"Or should I ask who?" she rephrased.

I surprised both of us when a grin broke through as I childishly replied. "He made me breakfast" I informed her, adorning a wide grin as those scary but pleasant feelings took their toll on me again.

God! I felt like a teenager.

"Thank God" she exclaimed. "That kitchen is never used and you're in need of food that doesn't come from a takeout box" she elaborated and I rolled my eyes. "Who is he? He sounded sexy. Do I know him? It's not Edison is it?" she rambled and as I began to prepare my reply, she cut me off again. "What's he like?"

"He's…" I paused, considering describing him as an enigma.

"A one night stand?! Olivia?" she admonished and I shook my head at how quick she was. It was one of the reasons that made her perfectly qualified for the job but sometimes, it could be frustrating. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you" Abby added proudly. "He must have been irresistible" she added with a dream-like tone.

"I'm hanging up now" I warned.

She made a strangled whiny sound. "But I need details…"

"See you on Monday" I chuckled and cut off the call as I enjoyed the rest of my breakfast, made by my…my soldier.

I smiled at that and was unexpectedly hit with another wave of last night's…adventures;

I could still taste him on my tongue…feel as he trailed fevered kisses down my collarbone…tracing every part of my exposed skin with his fingers…with his tongue…

My soldier…

…who probably needed someone to help him around the shower.

As the idea formed, a smirk rose and I popped a syrup covered pancake piece into my mouth before hopping off the stool.

Shaking off the uncertainty, I casually strode into the bathroom and easily slipped through the opened door. My eyes locked onto the glass cubicle where his tall figure remained clouded with the heat, blurring his image but I could tell his back was to me.

The soles on my feet were cold 0n linoleum tiles but the shiver that trembled through wasn't from the cold. Anticipation and a thrilling excitement curled in my stomach as I slowly closed in towards him.

However, all fantasies dissipated when I zoned onto how his head was bowed under the hot spray. The muscles on his back tense as they clenched tightly while his form trembled with each sharp breath that broke through quivering lips. More harshly rapid gasps left him and I realise he was hyperventilating, just like yesterday.

My hand grabbed the silver handle as I pulled back the glass door. "Fitz?" I rasped and gulped down the apprehension when he offered no reply but I did hear something. Incoherent mumbling that shattered between the gasped breaths.

Pulling the door further, I took a cautious step inside, watching as something or someone from a memory took its toll onto him.

Like yesterday, I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder as I called onto him again. "Fitz" I whispered breathlessly and exhaled in relief, when he released a startled gasp, jumping around to face me.

His chest was heaving as his heart continued its raging pounding. The water had dampened and straightened his locks but darkened them to an almost jet black. The tresses now clung to his face as drops of water slid down his face. His eyes were wild and animalistic, the pebbled sapphire perilously bright as silver flecks swirled within the orbs that were widely locked onto mine. It was almost like he couldn't recognise me and I frowned, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Fitz…talk to me" I reached up, wanting to cup his cheek, only he was too quick when grabbing my wrist.

My own breaths were quickening but not a match to his. We kept our locked stares and I slowly watched as warmth seeped into his hardened gaze as recognition flashes.

Suddenly, he had yanked me onto him and I felt just how hard his heart was beating as it was now pressed onto me. Mine raced, matching his pace with the heightened panic as I realised the only thing separating us was the thin cotton of his top.

"Fitz" I repeated, wanting to draw him back from whatever had dragged him away. With one wrist still trapped in his hand, I tried to use the other hand but he grabbed that too and stunned me again when he pushed me onto the glass.

The shaky breath was then caught in my throat as he crashes his lips onto mine. His mouth roughly commanding me with a desperation while his domineering hands grew frantic, realising mine only so he could frenziedly roam over my form.

The hysterical breath he released was mingled with a low sob which he tried to retrain. He hastily pulled at the vest but when I tried to pull back, he simply ripped it off; allowing the pieces to fall down at our feet. Whatever he was feeling, he was channelling it into something else.

I was scared…not of him but for him.

I didn't know how to deal with it because he didn't want to talk about it.

It was when his commanding lips bit on my bottom lip that I found myself giving in. My lips fell open as I accepted his kiss, allowing him to fight off the rage that he had pent up. "Fitz…" I tried to discourage him but my voice was a throaty moan.

He briefly left my lips, only to trail hot kisses down my shoulder before his lips captured my breast as he roughly sucked. Somehow, between the bittersweet pleasure, my fingers delved into his wet silky locks and I curled my fingers, tugging them. "Fitz…" I repeated again and threw my head back when trying to remember what I wanted. "We can talk…" I finally gasped and felt him stiffen beneath me.

"Don't make me…" he pleaded, allowing his head to fall onto my shoulder. The quivering beginning again and I wrapped my arms around him, his warmth surrounding me as the water "I don't want to talk" he begged and I nodded in understanding.

I wasn't much of a talker either so I couldn't exactly make him.

He wasn't mine to fix…

"Okay" I assured him with another nod, though he couldn't see me.

Slowly, his tremors dissipated and before I could move, he pressed his lips by my ear. "Wrap your legs around me" he rasped, the words scraping at his throat.

I considered denying him and I knew that he would understand if I did. However, I felt the need to give him anything to ease the pain, even my body.

A trembling hand latched onto his taut shoulder as I hitched my leg up. The gesture confirmed my decision for both of us and I felt his hand reach down to grab my thigh and wind it around his waist while the other followed command and in an instant he filled me.

Before moving, he drew back and pushed me further onto the hard glass wall. A pained groan fell into a pleasured moan while my nails dug into his skin, causing him to release his own growl through clenched teeth.

I can't seem to find myself to care as the world toppled as he arched his back, slamming into me again. We both gasped at the familiarity of each other and for a split second, I caught sight of him throwing his head back with the anguish not in sight.

Sinful pleasure overriding pain and the irrationality overwhelming reason

No words or thoughts follow as his lips find mine again.

And I'm lost.

* * *

**A/N: Fanning myself…that was difficult to write but was it good to read?**

**Thoughts on Fitz? On Olivia when she's with him? What about Abby?**

**Thank you all for the last chapter's reviews. Glad to know your interested. We've got till February the 27th. Let's hope we can survive this. **

**"Are we gladiators or are we b*tches?"**


End file.
